


Crushed

by heroe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroe/pseuds/heroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First love can be painful, but this is a little out of the ordinary. BoruSaku, SasuSaku. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.
> 
> Author's Note: I have this headcanon where Uzumaki Boruto develops a crush on Uchiha Sakura. This ficlet is the result. Please bear in mind that I have yet to watch Boruto: Naruto the Movie.

The bewhiskered brat was at it again, Uchiha Sasuke registered with a slight downturn of the lips. In recent weeks, his pupil had become suspiciously prone to accidents that resulted in visiting _Konoha_ _Byouin_ for medical attention. It was even more suspicious that all of these accidents occurred during a particular _medical-nin's_ clinic hours. His wife's clinic hours, to be precise.

Sasuke's training of Uzumaki Boruto was rather intense for one so young, he was willing to admit. Yet, the boy's near daily visitation of the hospital was beyond excessive. It seemed as though professional aid was required for every little nick of the _kunai_. Sasuke realized that he needed to put a stop to this inappropriate conduct, else Boruto might very well acquire the reputation for being a _nakimushi_. Not ideal for a _shinobi_.

Fact is, he had lost part of a limb in the war and did not complain half as much.

Standing at the entryway of one of the hospital's many examination rooms, Sasuke went unnoticed as he observed Uchiha Sakura deftly run her _chakra_ -laden hand over a paltry scrape to Boruto's knee. The injury was swiftly healed thanks to her competent and soothing touch. Following this, to Sasuke's disgust and Boruto's delight, she pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of her index finger and settled it against the now unblemished site.

"All better," Sakura cheerfully declared.

Sasuke's frown deepened upon witnessing Boruto's ridiculously besotted state - glazed eyes, flushed cheeks and dopey grin – at the affectionate act. It was sickeningly reminiscent of how the _dobe_ used to look at Sakura in their youth. Really, he dourly thought, was there something in the blood that caused Uzumaki men to develop crushes on pink-haired _kunoichi_ once puberty struck?

Determining that this would be an opportune moment to intervene, Sasuke discretely cleared his throat.

At the sound, Sakura turned and greeted him with a bright smile. " _Konnichiwa_ , Sasuke- _kun_!"

Boruto, meanwhile, became increasingly flushed at the unexpected presence of his _sensei_. Discomfort readily apparent, he stammered out a hasty " _arigato_ " to Sakura for her assistance and anxiously set to depart. He sent an acknowledging nod to Sasuke as he tried to skirt past and make a quick getaway.

Mismatched orbs narrowed on the enamored adolescent. Then, inexplicably behaving as if he had reverted to his twelve year old self, Sasuke covertly angled his foot so that it was in Boruto's path. Thereafter, he took immense pleasure in watching Uzumaki Naruto's foolish progeny stumble and awkwardly crash to the clinic floor.

"Ouch," Boruto loudly whined as he made a show of reaching for his right ankle.

Sakura immediately shifted back into medic mode, but not before shooting Sasuke an admonishing glare in response to the childish display.

"Good grief," she muttered. "Must all the men of Team Seven be so immature?"

Amid this speculation, Sakura bustled to her fallen patient's side. She crouched and lightly grasped the purportedly hurt appendage, carefully inspecting it for a sprain. A commiserative noise was issued when Boruto whimpered under her tender ministrations. So intent on her treatment, Sakura failed to see the mischievous minor glance over her shoulder and give her brooding husband a self-satisfied smirk.

Sasuke's visible eye flashed crimson in acceptance of the unspoken challenge.

For now, he would concede that the student had outfoxed the teacher. Boruto would soon learn, however, that there was a considerable difference between winning a battle and winning a war. As his _sensei_ , Sasuke felt duty-bound to instruct him on the matter.

 

  **  
**

**Terms to Know** :

 _Arigato_ : Thank you.

 _Chakra_ : Basic energy source necessary for ninja to perform jutsu.

 _Dobe_ : Idiot; dead last.

 _Konnichiwa_ : Hello.

 _Konoha_ _Byouin_ : Leaf Hospital

 _-kun_ : Appended to a young man's name or nickname to indicate familiarity.

 _Kunai_ : A black dagger with a handle wrapped in bandages that has a small ring attached to the end. It is designed for thrusting and stabbing, though it can still do some damage if thrown despite not being designed for such a task. It is about the length of one's hand.

 _Kunoichi_ : A female ninja.

 _Medical_ - _nin_ : Ninja who specialize in medical treatment and the use of medical-oriented techniques to heal others.

 _Nakimushi_ : Crybaby; blubberer.

 _Sensei_ : Teacher; instructor.

 _Shinobi_ : Ninja.


End file.
